


It’s going to be fine okay?

by Leiutenant_meerkat



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boku No Hero Academia but not really, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is best friends, Han Jisung is gay for Minho, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Help, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Innie is shy, Innie protection squad, Jeongin is precious, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Let It Go, M/M, My First Fanfic, Yang Jeongin is super gay, i love dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiutenant_meerkat/pseuds/Leiutenant_meerkat
Summary: Jeongin was bestowed the cursed prophecy that he didn’t ask for, and is forced to live with it. And being the depressed teen that he was, hides his powers away aside from one. (He’s literally a bit like Elsa no joke.)If the chapters seem really short, then that's on my part. Trying to write on a phone has no good attributes so I'm sorry if they bother you.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE READ]
> 
> I am very inexperienced in writing but wanted to share somethings I had in mind. This idea is not mine, I found inspiration from reading a couple of other stories which I loved. This is my own take. 
> 
> Enjoy.

For centuries, this myth has been passed down. A myth so unbelievable and ridiculous that it was a tale to be an absolute lie.

No one could prove someone like what the tale said existed. The one to possess more than three powers. Countless times people were so close to find the truth. Yet so slow to accept the truth. Countless times has this myth been tried to be proven, but they never succeed. A unimaginable dream that was impossible in many eyes, existed.

A person - so ordinary possessed what the myth told, of course no one believed the individual at all. Laughing and taunting the poor soul until it was fed up and exploded. Their powers scared everybody, it didn’t want to be seen using powers. It ran away up the Himalayan mountains and was never seen again. Many have tried to venture after the powerful one but have failed, you see; the mountains were not that high but the chosen one used its powers to form terrifying stretches of cliffs and impossible to climb slopes. Eventually, it was left alone - believing that it would rot away in the darkness.

Today, the myth has been turned into a prophecy. Only one person was gifted - but it was very different. One doesn’t simply have these powers straight away, they do have a choice. If that person didn’t want the powers, they would not have it. If they choose to accept the powers they could do anything with them. The prophecy was different. You didn’t have a choice, whether you said yes or no. What did this chosen one have say about that?


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to protect everyone I love, these powers only cause destruction.”

I was making a paper crane near the pond, I was alone. I folded the pieces carefully whilst I dipped my feet into the cold water. ‘Tomorrow will be my last day here.’ My family was leaving for the city to live with my Father.

‘I don’t wanna go, if we leave this place it will become abandoned. I like it here! Why do we have to leave?!’ The crane was finished and I held to the sky, content with my hard work. I sighed, there was no point. If we leave, we leave for good. There’s no way my father will let me move back once I’m old enough, ‘what’s his problem with living in the mountains?! The air is better up here anyway!’ I threw the crane in resentment, it twirled and danced along the wind until it poked the ground. I trotted over and picked it up and threw it again.

“The mountains is no good place for you! There is no place for education that you desperately need Jeongin! We are moving to the city!” His words echoed in my ears, that was only a few hours ago.

Stupid old man and his ways of growing up. Who lives in a castle these days? “Jeongin! Come in and finish packing! We leave in an hour!” I grumble and threw the crane into the pond, I stared at it for a long time, watching it collapse on its side. The paper was blue by this point and watching it soak up the water was amusing to me for some reason. But something in the water changed. It was already cold but now, I felt cold just standing near it. As the crane slowly moved up and down, particles of ice were starting surface.

* * *

I didn’t know at the time, I left before the ice fully covered the pond and froze the entire tree with it. But that day was the day I was chosen. I became the prophecy and I didn’t realise. It was only when I started high school, they started to get out of hand.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions ask away!


	3. In for a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Great power means responsibility, I’m a teen. I don’t even have common sense to take responsibility.”

High school. Said to be one of the greatest moments of one’s life. Homework, pimples and a whole lot of change. Am I ready? No. Ever since my powers came about - it’s been hard to actually live a normal life, well for me that is. My parents also have powers, just not as big of a deal as mine. My brothers too.

I’m the odd one out. The only one with more than one power, the only one who was separated for a long time. My parents weren’t too happy about what I had discovered. I assumed they were jealous but it was more than that. They set me down one night and told me about these stories of the chosen ones being hunted down and locked up for their powers - the government wasn’t a nice thing to those poor people. Everyone knew what they did, trying to hide it was useless. I mean, it was kinda obvious but it was stupid.

People who work there also have powers and they’re enforcing these dumb rules just for the sake of dangerous activity. Politics made no sense.

They didn’t want that for me and I understood, I just didn’t expect them to react they way they did. Sent me to a training school with other people who couldn’t control powers properly. What a load of crap. After one year of not seeing them. They came to pick me up, my dad handed the councillor a black suitcase and my mother whispered something into his ears. I suspected bribery. Eh, I wasn’t that fazed about it. I wasn’t wrong, the councillor was my late uncle who died of lung cancer after using the money to buy a lot of cigarettes. He said he was gonna share my secret to the government before he died but couldn’t fulfill that goal. Come on, he’s dead.

That lead to now, high school. It couldn’t be anymore worse you know? None of my friends went to the same high school as me, I’m the only one who went to a arts school. Everyone went private or public. This is my sad life through high school, trying to keep my powers under control and struggling homework.

* * *

I never wanted it to be this way, but I have no other choice, I’m sorry Seungmin for doing this to you but it’s for the best. I lifted my hand to his face and started to erase his memories of me using my powers. It’s for the best anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I’m happy.


	4. New Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You looked lonely and I saw what you did in art, I wanna get to know you a little."

“Good morning everyone, it’s a new school year and we already have a lot on our hands. I would like to welcome another generation of students to our institute and hope that you have wonderful years here.” A round of applause had echoed through the hall, the Guidance Councillor walked off stage and then came all the opening ceremonies.

I walk up the stairs to my first class, science. Unlike a main protagonist in love story - I have confidence to sit in the front row. I take out my science book and patiently wait. Students around me chatter, or show off their powers to their new friends. Having powers wasn’t an uncommon thing, most of the Earth’s population had one or more but those who claim they don’t will develop them later in life.

“Jeongin - ah! Good Morning!” Kim Euye. A female who happens to go here from middle school. She was my senior in middle school but got degraded because of improper use of her powers. She said she didn’t do anything wrong but I don’t have the heart to tell her I knew everything. She killed her brother, who - was labelled missing when she came back from America from a two day trip. Of course, I didn’t tell her anything about what I saw. I’ll explain it later. “Good Morning Euye - noona, is this your classroom as well?”

“Yeah, we’re in the same science class, now I can copy your notes!” She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, she was very pretty but her personality downgraded that a little bit. Cunning, loud and somewhat manipulative is what I would describe her and to be very honest; **she can be a bit unbearable at times.** Especially when something doesn’t go her way, the tea about her cousin dating a really hot guy didn’t end in a good way and she was all up in her cousin’s grill because it. “Anyways, can I sit next to you? I don’t wanna sit anywhere else.” I nodded but she didn’t move to sit, she pouted and stomped her feet, “I meant at the back!! It’s better if you sit at the back!” She whined.

I didn’t budge. My eyesight was horrible, even with glasses. “Noona, I can’t sit at the back and you know how terrible my eyesight is.” I replied but she rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care about that, come on!” She snatched my wrist and attempted to hoist me up from my seat. Euye huffed and scrunched her eyebrows, “come on Jeongin - ah!! For me?”

See what I mean? “Noona, I would but I wouldn’t benefit from this and want to get into a good university so I can take my desired career choices. I need to get good grades. I’m sorry.” I slouch into my seat, an apologetic gaze up to her. Euye huffed and trudged her way it the back. She sat down with arms crossed and snapped her head away from my direction. I sigh and turn my view to the front.

It’s like a toddler having a temper tantrum in the middle of the super market.

Class started and I stopped paying attention to her. “Psst hey,” An inaudible voice beside me whispered. I ignored it. “Hey! Hey!” Again, I turned a dead ear. “Come on, I just wanna ask one question please?” It was definitely a female - what would she want? I blinked in her direction and she smirked. I’ve never met her in my entire life, she looks like... a mean girl.

**Hair in a very unique style and a pink hair clip accented with pink pins. It's not even Wednesday.**

I ignored her after our eyes met, she huffed and gave up but without telling that she won’t give in easily, with the flick of her hair she gave me stink eyes for the rest of the class.

The bell rang, I packed up my stuff and headed out for the next class, the previous girl hooked her arm around my bicep. I pulled away and walked faster. “Hey, wait up! Don’t ignore me!” She pulled at me, her long nails sinking in to my sleeve. “Look here no one just walks past me, so stay put.” I turned another deaf ear to her; honestly leave me alone. I walk forward, she intercepts and stomps her feet. “You can’t just, just disregard my presence! You should be grateful I’m even acknowledging you!” Vines started to grow at my feet, her fragrance was starting to strengthen, “You can’t escape, so stay.” People were staring and whispering.

“Looks like Dae Suyu is at it again with her antics.” A senior commented.

“Look at that poor first year, Suyu is merciless,” A junior told her friend, “she never gets in trouble, her father endorsed the school and now she can do whatever she wants.”

“That’s so unfair, but no one can complete against her.” Oh? She’s a queen bee isn’t she? More and whispers spread as she slowly closed the gap between us.

“What do you want?” I asked her, I was so late for class, the art room is across the god damn school. She smirked and rolled her eyes, her hand extended out as if she was waiting.

“Well, it’s about time you know your place. I make the rules around here so, whatever I say - you have to obey. Escort me to my class.” Her arm snaked around my bicep and she clung on whole side eyeing me very smugly. She thinks she’s won. I wasted a whole five minutes for this? What the hell?! Queen bee doesn’t mean you can boss someone who doesn’t even know you around!

_Why would you need someone to escort you anyway? This is a school, not a hotel._

I snatch my arm back and froze the vines trapping my legs with ice. I shook my legs, breaking free and walked off. Leaving her in the dust. I felt the stares and shivered, it’s not that bad. It won’t last forever anyway.

I walked into Art class and stole a spot in the back, after that fiasco I don't want to be the spotlight for a little while. "Good Morning class, I'm Mrs Yoon and the Head of Department for the Arts. This being an Art High School, and the _only one. _We are heavily influenced or create pieces of art as part of our image." People whispered about the incident I had with that bitch earlier, pointing and staring. 

"Quiet in the classroom! First of all, I'm going to break down your assignment for this term, you have two - a practical and a written. Your assignment is surrealism, construct a portfolio and a piece to go with it. This can be done in pairs as well but you will be assessed separately in terms of your written report. So you cannot have the same report or it will count as cheating and you will fail."

I'm doing this on my own, as if anybody wants to pair up with me. "To start, combine two objects or places that opposite each other and make synergy. You start now." I flipped open my book and drew a centre line, a farm and a city. Both have their differences and its the easiest to do. 

* * *

40 minutes had passed, and I had a rough sketch, it was still incomplete and needed colour. "Alright time is up. This will be your homework - to complete and we will colour it tomorrow. Class dismissed." I packed up and walked to the cafeteria quickly, I wanted to avoid that girl just in case I bump into her again. Another fiasco is gonna get on my nerves. I walk outside into the sun and find a place to quietly eat.

Oh, a bench conveniently placed underneath the shade of the tree. I sit down pulled out my lunch out my packed lunchbox and started eating. A book was in my other hand to pass the time. The lunch time was long so I had time to catch up on chapters. I finished my food and stored it away, focused my attention to just reading the book. 10 minutes passed and my hands started to feel clammy; the edges of the papers started to char. Fuck, my powers are activating. I brush away the burnt peices and cool down the edges with the cold frosty breath. "Are you okay?"

I closed the book and turned my attention to the new voice, a boy - soft round face, brown fluffy hair and handsome as hell face. Do I know this guy? What was his name? Sungmin? Sangmin? I forgot. "Your book caught on fire and I thought it was my fault sorry." 

"No, it wasn't- I mean, it's okay. I don't mind." Shit! Almost blew my cover!

"You don't? Most people get annoyed when I can control myself. My power is fire, I'm guessing yours is ice?"

"Yeah, you saw what happened?" I looked down in embarrassment, I blew my chances already of getting love. **Being gay and lonely never felt so real.**

"Uhh, a little bit. I saw the girl but I didn't see you. Did you do something wrong?"

"What?! No?" I raised my voiced a bit too high and sunk into the bench, my eyes diverted away from his face. _Honestly, dropping UWUs for someone never felt like this._

"Hehe, are you lying to me? Jeonginnie?" The tables have turned. He was struck silent by his own words, blush rose to his chubby cheeks as he craned his neck to the side. He looked like he saw two-headed Minotaur. What did he call me?

Jeonginnie?

I haven't heard that name in years. My preschool days were a gigantic blur. I had to move away right after I finished. Stupid Dad.

"Are you a first year?" I divert the previous situation, I don't think he can think clearly after what he said, but I wonder; how does know my name already?

"Y-y-yeah, I'm on a scholarship and my parents really want me to get into a good university. Some rumours have been flying around that we have a lower chance of getting in because it's an art school. I hope that's not true." He smiled and I swear to god. The grass got a little greener and flowers had sprouted from behind him. Holy shit **his smile could cure cancer. **

"It's a rumour, most aren't true anyway." He nodded at my words, this was the only arts high school that strangely **doesn't **have a performing arts unit. Weird. It stood out pretty well.

"Can I sit down? You looked lonely and I saw what you did in art, I wanna get to know you a little."

"Sure." I scooted over and placed my bag down onto the much greener grass. Is this the beginning of a friendship? I didn't get his name yet, "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Kim Seungmin. I'm that guy you sat next to in Art class, you don't remember?" He crunched his eyebrows and tilted his head. **He looks like a puppy. An adorable one. **Holy shit I'm gushing over a guy I find super cute. <strike>Ha! Gay!</strike> He probably has a girlfriend, I can't resist his smiles; who can?

"No sorry, I didn't really pay attention." I let a small smile pass and looked up towards him. His eyes tell me his mind is drifting elsewhere. He glanced towards his hands and held a stare for minutes, his body heat was rising - I could feel it. Why? I should snap him out of his gaze, before I could; a thought came into my brain. How old is he? Is he older? Or younger? Fuck. 

"H-hey, you okay?" _Totally not awkward. _He shook and glance up towards me, snapped his neck away immediately after that. 

"Y-yeah, uhh... I was just lost."

What?

"But you're sitting down."

"I-I mean, uhh... Look at the time! The bell is about to ring! I'll see you later! B-bye!"

"We have 15 minutes until-" Couldn't finish my sentence before he stood up and scurried off into the building. His face was red and his body heat shot up when he looked at me. Did I scare him away?

Please tell me I didn't, he was cute as fuck.

The smell of smoke was lingering a bit longer than it should. I fixed my eyes down and to find a little part of the bench burnt. It looked like a hand print, did he accidentally burn the wood and leave? What the fuck? 

I gently touch the smoking bench and cooled it down with my frozen cold hands. It sizzled and stopped smoking, I brush my hands to get rid of the excess carbon and left the bench. For the rest of the day, I didn't see Seungmin at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo, a longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoy. :)))))) I actually went back and fixed up a few things I was unhappy with. But you won't know that, unless you've it before I changed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Is it bad? Or have you read better? Anyways,
> 
> I want send a warning to you, this story will not be updated daily. I cannot do that unless I have hit inspiration. Sorry. 
> 
> I’ll see you next time.


End file.
